


Travnolia Break Up Story

by bobabaam



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Characters - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobabaam/pseuds/bobabaam
Summary: Based on True Events.
Kudos: 1





	Travnolia Break Up Story

**Author's Note:**

> Based on True Events. Once Again.

(Juliette pov)  
I couldn't get my mind off of what had just happened. The way she touched and stared at me, couldn't have been platonic. Whenever I was around my dance teacher, Magnolia, I always felt weird in some way. I thought it was because I was scared of her, but recently we have been getting close; I feel like the feeling I've always had towards her was for another reason.  
As I stepped from the concrete into my car, a gust of harsh wind struck my face and brought me back to reality. Minutes felt like hours as I traveled home from my dance studio. What is this feeling? I thought to myself as I continued to drive home. As I pulled into my driveway the sight of an extra car made my heart sink to my stomach.  
I could see my boyfriend, Travis, smiling brightly at me as I exited my car.  
“Juliette!” he exclaimed as he embraced me. I could feel his excitement between his legs. I knew what was going to happen tonight but I still couldn’t get my mind off of Magnolia. Her beautiful smile and jade green eyes were always on my mind.  
Even during my night with Travis, all I could think about was Magnolia and I’m still not sure of my feelings.


End file.
